1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a flag holder, and more particularly to a flag holder mount for holding at least one flag mounted to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles—also called motorbikes or bikes—are traditionally two-wheeled motorized vehicles, but some models include three-wheeled versions called “trikes.” As used herein, the term “motorcycle” includes “trikes.” Motorcycle enthusiasts enjoy riding their motorcycles on any occasion. Several motorcycle enthusiasts are also very patriotic and want to show off their American flag. They regularly participate in riding groups and in parades where several of the motorcyclists proudly display and exhibit flags (e.g., patriotic and/or pertaining to their group affiliation) attached to their motorcycles as they travel down the parade.
There exist several types of flag holders used by motorcyclists to attach flags to their motorcycles. However, as is often the case, though the flags attach to the motorcycles, none are very stable. Often times the flags would be attached to a motorcycle's backrest, luggage rack, various tubular guard bars around the motorcycle (added as accessories), fender sides using brackets, and maybe stick-ons.
A majority of the attachment means for the flag holders are makeshift (using materials such as PVC pipe, straps of various types, and duct tape), aesthetically unappealing (and detracting from the beauty of the motorcycle), and not safe for the operator. These mounts were often times expensive and, in the case of the mount attached to the back fender, have a low center of gravity which negatively affects the controllability of the motorcycle as the wind pulls on the motorcycle when carrying the flag.
A typical flag generally displayed on a motorcycle is about 3 ft. by 5 ft. During parades, the ideal speed for a motorcycle pulling a flag is approximately 5 miles per hour. It is not recommended to go faster than that because of the pull or drag created by the flag. However, most bikers ignore this and go faster anyway. However, as motorcycles build up speed and are carrying a flag or flags attached to the rear of the motorcycle, as the flags sway in the wind, the increased wind resistance on those flags pulls back on the motorcycle or may make the motorcycle shake dangerously back and forth. This negatively affects the safe drivability of the motorcycle and places the rider in dangerous driving conditions.
In addition, as the flags “hang” directly behind the rider, the visibility of the rider is obscured. The flags in this position also cover up the rear lights of the motorcycle creating a dangerous driving condition for motorists behind the motorcycle as they may not be able to see the brake lights or turn signals of the motorcycle.
These existing products do not show very stable flag mounts or safe uses of flag holders. None exist fastened directly to and at the center of gravity portion of the frame of a motorcycle.
There is a need for a sturdy robust flag holder that is aesthetically pleasing and can mount directly to the center of gravity portion of a motorcycle to increase the safety of the rider and that can securely display at least one flag. The present invention allows the rider to display their desired flag or flags in a safe manner.